(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display device and a map display method for scroll displaying the following for a user's easy viewing in the case where a travel route is set through destination setting: a destination; a map showing a route to the destination; commercial information; and traffic information.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, devices which scroll-display a map showing a travel route include a device which displays a route from a current position to a destination on a scroll screen (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3412164 (see p.5, FIG. 1)). FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional display example of scrolling a route map, which is described in the Patent Document 1.
31 in FIG. 1 denotes a current display screen while a vehicle position 21 shows a current driving state. FIG. 1 further shows a destination 23 that is set through destination setting, and an optimal road 22 to the destination. Since the route from the current position to the destination cannot be entirely displayed on the current display screen 31, the conventional map display device displays the optimal road 22 to the destination on a main screen by scrolling from a scroll screen 1 (32 in FIG. 1) to a scroll screen 2 (33 in FIG. 1), and then to a scroll screen 3 (34 in FIG. 1) so as to display the route to the destination.